GOT7's Shinobi Guard
by darksakurashadow
Summary: Sakura remembers taking the hit that Naruto and Sasuke ment to inflict on eachother in the fourth shinobi war. She had expected to die at their hands, instead she is sent to our world, landing in korea. Now not only does she have to learn korean, but she needs to find a job for her living expences. So, when JYP posts a help wanted sign for a personal body guard for Got7, what's the
1. A New World

Chapter one: A New World

 **(AN: Before we start I want you to know that there were some minor things that had to be changed for the stories sake, and I hope you can look past it. The Naruto gang will be 19 years old and team Gai will be 20.)**

What do you do when you see the two most important people on your life running at each other? I'll tell you; run in between them not caring if you die, because you love them both. I did this once a long time ago when I was 19 or so. However, I think it is best if we start from the beginning.

After I woke up from the genjustu that Sasuke placed on me, I didn't bother paying attention to Kakashi. All I knew is that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, like that time on the hospital, except this time Kakashi was in no condition stop them. I Looked at Kakashi, and he understood what was needed to be done. I took off running hoping to make just I time, because from what it seemed like at the time, was that every second counted.

Once I found them, saw them charging rasengan and chidori. Then they began to run toward each other, and so I ran in between them. I knew they wouldn't be able to stop, but I was ready to give up everything for them. The reason being is because I love them.

I always thought that people are born with a purpose, and guess this is my purpose. I thought back to all the times I had with my boys, ignoring Naruto and Sasuke to get out of the way. I just continued to smile even as I felt their attacks collide with my body. I saw their widened eyes, and faces covered in my blood. I then mouthed words for only their ears.

Next thing I know my world turns black.

They stood there looking at the place were Sakura's body once was, the only thing that proved she had stood between them was her red headband. Why didn't she get out of the way like they told her to? Why had she smiled even when their attacks hit her? Why did she say those accursed words, "I love you?"

When Kakashi had finally reached them, his worse fear had come to life when he saw the sorrow in both his boy's eyes as they looked at the red headband that lied between them. He had lost his daughter like figure. Limping over to the two boys, he stood between them for a minute before picking up the headband, and began to make his way to the village. Seeing as they weren't fallowing him, he stopped and said, "She wouldn't want you t morn over her, and you know it. She sacrificed herself so you would both live your lives happily. Don't let her sacrifice go to waste." Then continued his way to Konoha.

The next few days they held a funeral for all those wo had lost their lives in the war, and for the pink haired medic who died and saved many lives, especially her two idiots who could have killed each other. After everyone had placed their flowers and wishing the dead a happiness in the next life, they began to leave one by one. All except four boys who continued to stare at the picture of a smiling pink haired girl.

Naruto walk up to the picture once more and left her her headband next to the picture, and left with Kakashi and Sai hot on his heels. Saki noticing Sasuke wasn't fallowing he turned to look back at the boy he has dubbed, "traitor," and saw Sasuke's lips form the word "I'm sorry" and "I love you," before teleporting away. Sai then turned back around and walked a little faster to catch up to Kakashi and Naruto. However, he would never speak of what he saw that day to anyone.

A few months later, Kakashi had taken the title Hokage, Naruto had started dating Hinata, and Sai had also gotten together with Ino. Sasuke, however, left the village again to fix his sins, and protect the village from the outside. Every now and again they would visit the memorial stone, and the old Team 7 bridge. They missed Sakura, but they knew that someday they would be reunited one day. When that day comes they don't know. However, will be the day Team 7 will be whole once again.

Sakura had just woken up in a world with a huge headache, and major gashes and burns on her stomach and shoulder, sending chakra to her hands, she began healing herself. Once she was done, she saw that she was on some buildings roof. Going to the edge, she looked down and saw pictures of people with strange clothes on, and a group of what seemed to be fans crowding the entrance, wearing just as strange clothes.

One fan who had happened to look up, saw Sakura in her horrid condition, and assumed she was going to commit suicide by jumping of the building (since she was so close to the edge), screamed and pointed up. This caused many others to look up as well and see her, many began to freak out, some even took out their phones to video tape her. One of the security guards ran inside, taking the stairs to reach the roof. When he finally got there, he crept toward Sakura, ready to grab her from behind and pull her away from the edge. What he did know is she knew he was there and when his arms enclosed around her, she had replaced herself with a log. Many who saw this were amazed, and began to post their videos.

I had transported myself into an alley and ran before those people began to look for me. Once I was at a safe distance, I allowed myself to rest for a bit. At this moment, I began to gather arrange my thoughts to find out what was going on. So far all I know is that I should be dead form the blows I receive form Naruto and Sasuke. However, by some mysterious anomaly I am alive and breathing. Now that that has been established, I need to find out where I am if I'm going to survive in this strange place. Hopefully in the process find a way home in the process.

Putting on a henge, she walked out noticing she was in the shopping district. The place was huge and crowed to say the least. After walking around for a bit, she saw a stall that caught her attention. It was a hat stall.

I walked over to the stall and picked up a hat that really liked. When I went to o pay for it I didn't understand a sing thig the lady said so what I did was I just gave her one of my gold yens, and walked away. This happens to be on of the times I'm happy I always carry a good amount of money in my weapon pouch just in case. Now for some clothes, after going into a few shops and seeing surprise faces as I pull out my gold coin. Sheesh, they act like they never seen gold before. Now onto living arrangements. For right now I plan to stay at a hotel for a while until I find a more permanent location. So, I go into one of hotels and pay for at least a month or so.

Once I got into my room, dropped all my bags on the floor, I went to the bed, flopped down on it, and began drift off to sleep. Tomorrow I plan to go to the library, a find out where the hell I am, and find a book on how to speak this strange language. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow. I just hope I won't have to deal with the crowds again. I do hate crowed places…

* * *

 **Dark: hey guys, I know I have disappointed all of and I'm really sorry. It's just, I haven't had a lot of inspiration, and the fact that I moved; I'm still trying to settle down. things aren't going that well, and again, I'm terribly sorry. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

 **On to other new at the moment I will probably put my other stories on hold for right now. I will be working on this one, but with very slow updates. Please note that I love all my stories and hold them dearly to my heart, but things happen and you tend to forget where the plot was heading toward, you loose your prompts, or your inspiration. I also want to thank all those who have read all my stories and stayed with them wait for an update. I really hope to continue writing them one day. I really love you guys.**

 **Sakura: *wipes tear* I really hope you one day finish those stories. Anyways, she does not own Naruto, or GOT7. Please, review, and thank you for staying with us for so long!**

 **GOT7: 1, 2, 3. Come and get it, we are GOT7!**

 **JB: Dark would like me to inform that she now has a wattpad account, and if you are interested please check her out! She goes by the same name.**

 **Dark: Thanks guys! *looks at Jackson***

 **Jackson: *notices me looking* ;D**

 **Dark: *runs away and locks myself in my room, so they don't see me fangirl***

 **Everyone else: *hears a fangirl scream coming from my coom, and looks at my door questionably*** **Dark: *Finally comes out like nothing happened***

 **Bambam (aka Dabdab): *smiles cutely* How about we end this with a dab? *dabs***

 **Everyone else: *dabs with the dab king***


	2. The Meeting and the Sign

The Meeting and the Sign

I woke up in the hotel room, and could help the feeling of yearning that washed over me. I miss home so much, and my team of idiots. Dragging myself out of bed and to the window. Opening the blinds, I held up a hand to block the bright rays of the morning sun. Looking over the city I saw a crowd people scrambling around trying to get to places they need to go, and bumping into one another. They didn't even apologies, in fact, they acted like it was an everyday thing. Moving away from the window, I rubbed my arms, not because I was cold, but because I was trying to get rid of my anxiety from seeing such a crowed area. Like I said before, I hate crowed places.

Looking at the bags that were thrown on the floor the day before. I then sighed and picked them up. Looking through them, I got out my hygiene essentials and clothes, and then headed to the shower. Might as well start the day feeling clean, right?

Once I came out, I was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black socks. Rubbing my pink locks, with a fluffy white towel that the hotel provided, as I made my way back into my room. Gosh, it feels so good to be clean, especially after you arrive to a new world all bloody and covered in dirt! After setting the towel on a drying rack, I went to another one of the bags and took out a light gray backpack with accents of black leather here and there, some notebooks, a pencil pouch, fine tip sharpies, what I learned was called "mechanical pencils," and lead and eraser. If I'm going learn this language, I'm going to need to take notes. Stuffing all this into my backpack, I put my shoulder blade length hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed my hat, put on red sneakers, and began my adventure; to look for the library.

It took Sakura a while (more like a long while) to look for the library, but she finally found it. There she even met a young librarian, whose name was, Hunter, a Mexican American who spoke Sakura's language (which she learned was called Japanese in this world), Spanish (somewhat), and Korean. She had helped Sakura find a book that would help her learn and speak Korean.

Sakura had found Hunter as a good companion in this world, she didn't ask too many questions, seemed like she could keep a secret. So, Sakura figured, Hunter might be a good friend in this world.

"This is a good place to study, it's quiet and pretty private. This is often where I come to get away from people when I'm on break," Hunter said in Japanese, as she pulled a chair for Sakura to sit down.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered, as she sat down.

Hunter was about to take her leave, but stopped when a boy came in. She looked at him all serious and threatened, "If I find out you broke, ripped, or tore another book, I swear you will not only just owe the library more money, but you will not live to see another day." With that said, she left.

It is only safe to assume that Hunter is very protective of "her" books...

Sakura watched the exchange between the two, even though she had no idea what Hunter was saying. She knew by the tone of her voice that it was very threating and held promise. She could only wonder what was said to leave the man sweating bullets.

After he turned around, he saw her staring at him, and nervously laughed. "She's a little scary, isn't she? Don't worry she's always saying that, but I worry that one day she'll fallow though with it," he said.

Sakura was quite unsure what to do, so she settles with unsurely nodding in agreement before going back to her studies, as he gets a book to read. However, when she began to pronounce the words aloud, her pronunciation was sounded a little funny. This cause the guy to snort while turning a page of his book. She gave him a cold hard glare for laughing at her.

Feeling Sakura's intense glare made him quite uncomfortable, and nervous. It may have also caused him to turn one of his pages a little too quickly, causing it to tear. Seeing the tear made him more scared, because he could hear Hunter's footsteps coming to his direction. Frankly, he doesn't want to die young, so he quickly puts the book back and runs for it. However, before leaving he said to Sakura, "If Hunter askes where I went, tell her, 'I don't know,' okay?"

Sakura just looked at him blankly, and nodded even though she didn't understand him. What a strange man, couldn't he see she was a foreigner? When Hunter finally came in, she asked in Japanese, "Can you tell me where Namjoon went?"

Namjoon, so that's his name.

Judging that Hunter has that sickening sweet smile on her face, and deadly energy around her, only made me assume that Namjoon wanted me to lie where he went. I don't blame him though, Hunter's scariness almost rivals Tsunade's… I guess I'll take pity on the poor boy, but when I see him again he's going to owe me.

The day after the incident I saw him again kneeling before Hunter begging to be let in the library. Seeing Hunter's irritated face, gave me the indication that he's been doing this for a while. However, when she saw me it almost seemed like a light bulb appeared above her head. She pulled him up onto his feet and told his something in Korean.

Namjoon was willing to do anything to get back into the library! Anything! Sure, he may have torn 50 book pages (from different books), ripped 30 book covers, and broke 40 books in the past year from one touch, but he can change! He's been begging Hunter to let him back in the library since it opened. Now she's letting him in, but under one condition, he teaches Sakura Korean.

This had confused him greatly. He thought she knew Korean, after all, she did save his butt the other day. It was only safe to assume that she knew Korean because she understood what he asked of her. You know the saying about assuming, it only makes an ass out of you and me. Oh well, if it gets Namjoon in the library, he doesn't care.

"Why is he walking over to me," I wondered confusingly. There is no way I could be in trouble with this boy. I mean I did what he wanted me to do, right?

"What do you want," I ask. The shock on his face was no surprise to me, but when he answered back in Japanese, to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"What do I Want? Let me tell you what I want. I want to be allowed in the library again, and to do that, I need to become your Korean instructor, so let's work hard," he said. I guess this this journey just got more interesting.

After a few months of Namjoon teaching me Korean, I finally got the hang of it. I am so happy I am a fast learner. We would occasionally hang out whenever he has time. However, I mostly spent my time with Hunter. In fact, we live together as roomies, since my stay at the hotel was cutting short.

Right now, we are in the kitchen of her studio apartment drinking the most heavenly thing ever, coffee.

"So, have you found a job yet," Hunter asked. Now that ruined my good coffee mood.

Setting down my mug, I said, "No, not yet. There just seems like in this world, there is not that much job openings for a person of my expertise."

Yes, I told her about where I came from, and as crazy as it sounds, I feel happy that I told her. Although, she did take it better than I thought. She was just all calm and cool about it… but we are getting off topic.

"Look, I care for you and all, but I can't be the one doing everything, so get out there and find a job before we are both homeless and without food," she said. Now that got my motivation up and running. I drank my coffee and quickly got ready. You see I love food, I would do anything for it, and I eat a lot of it. Especially, Hunter's Mexican dishes. Ahhh, those enchiladas she made yesterday were amazing.

"Oh, and you might want to wear your face mask. That video of you got quite a lot of views, not to mention freaked people out, so be careful out there. Last thing I need is for them to lock you up in a government facility," Hunter warned, while doing the dishes. (It sometimes feels like she's my mom, even though we are the same age. She needs to get a life, and fast.)

Damn, do I hate that video. It basically ruined me from having a normal life in this world. Damn all those phone addictive people with nothing better to do with their lives. Ever since I got here that video has gone viral, and is still being talked about and shown on the news. Why couldn't my life be normal. Oh, yes, that's right, because I an anomaly from another world where we can defy all forms of physics. That's why I can't have a normal life.

After quickly getting ready, I put on my; shades, face mask, hat, and sneakers. Once I stepped outside, I for some reason am feeling lucky today. Maybe, Hunter will make me carne asada today if this feeling keeps going through the day!

Walking around Seoul for a while, I was quickly getting annoyed with all these people. They just had to choose today to be out, didn't they? Just as I was about to head home disappointed I saw a "HELP WANTED" sign outside a building that looked oddly familiar, but oh well. I found a possible job! I ran toward the building and just as I was about to push my way through those doors a man twice my size incepted me.

"No fangirls aloud, if you want to meet your favorite group; go to the fan meets," he said. This man is standing between me and a possible job. Along with the possibility of carne asada. He is now considered a threat.

"Listen here bub, I have had it today. I walked around a crowed city, [and note that I hate crowds], looking for a job. I finally find a job that may need my expertise, and you happen to be standing in the way of it. I also happen to be very hungry, so I just want to apply as quickly as possible. Now get out of my way," I irritatedly said, as I picked him up and set him aside.

Walking in, I felt badass. Smirking under the mask, I walked to the secretary with my arms crossed, and asked for the application. With shaky hands, she out the application for me to take, and said, "O-once you're done please take a seat with the other applicant. We will can you when it is your turn."

Taking the application gently out her hands, I lowered my mask slightly, showing her a grateful smile. You could tell that that calmed her down a little it. I guess it's not common in this world for a girl to easily lift a man twice her size.

Once I finished, I sat with the other applicants in the next room. Let me tell you that you most of them were HUGE! Not like in weight, but like in muscle and height wise. They all looked at me, all with different reactions. Some were surprised such a tiny thing like was here, others looked at me like I was some type of joke, and some others were nice and smiled at me. The nice ones were the ones I came to get along with quite nicely with, especially this one named Takahiro (Taka or Hiro for short).

As time passed, I saw some disappointed faces, and other's quite hopeful. When it Hiro's turn, I wished him good luck, like I did with the others that I got along with while waiting. When he came out, he looked hopeful. I just hope that if I don't get the job, he does. He's too good of a man to not get the job. I gave him a smile, to which he returned with some thumbs up, for good luck.

I watched him as he left, and I couldn't help but think he was almost the exact opposite of Hunter. He's loud, she's quiet. She's dark, and he's light. He's expressive of his feeling, as Hunter isn't that expressive. Most of all from what he tells me, he can't cook, but Hunter can. I wonder how Hunter would act if she would meet him. Smiling mischievously, I began to form a devious plan. I think it is time for my "eomma" to get a boyfriend. However, the sound of my name interrupted my planning.

"Up next, Sakura Haruno."

I guess this is it. Taking a deep breath, I got up from my seat, and walked calmly through the doors that held the fate of Hunter's possible carne asada in their hands.

* * *

 **Dark: Sup guys! We got a new chapter up and let me tell you it wasn't easy to type, but thanks to Kpop it was able to happen.**

 **Sakura: So, you finally add yourself in the story along with Takahiro. Nice.**

 **Namjoon: Herself? I don't get it her name's, Dark. How could she possibly add herself?**

 **Dark: Here I thought you were smart, but I still love you either way. Hunter, is a character name I go by, because going by "Dark" in a story is just a strange,** **for me that is.**

 **Namjoon: oh.**

 ***GOT7 appear***

 **Jackson: Hey! I thought you loved me, but you replace me with this Takahiro guy! Then you tell Rap Monster you love him! How could you?!**

 **Mark: Jackson, calm down. she's probably doing it for the stories sake.**

 **Yugyeom: Yeah, and beside who wouldn't want to replace you? *smile sweetly***

 **Jackson: *goes to the emo corner***

 **Jinyoung: Yugyeom, that was far! Apologize this instant! *insert angry eomma Jinyoung***

 **Yugyeom: *bows head* Yes, mom. Sorry mom. *walks over to Jackson* Jackson, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, please forgive me.**

 **Dark: *walks over to them* Please, Jackson forgive him. Besides, Mark was right, I was only doing it for the stories sake, but I do love Namjoon just like I love all of GOT7. So, forgive me as well.**

 **Jackson: Ok, but only because you asked nicely.**

 **Bambam: This deservers a dab.**

 **JB: *Tries to stop the dab, but is too late***

 **Bambam: *dabs***

 ***dab becomes contagious and everyone begins to dab***

 **Namjoon: *while dabbing* Please review, and vote who you want Sakura with in the poll on Dark's profile!**

 **Dark: *while dabbing as well* Thanks for reading and help us stop dabbing!**


	3. The interview and the Meeting

The Interview and the Meeting

Walking into the bright room, I saw the face of the company himself, J.Y. Park, sitting at his desk. I bet your wondering how I know his name, right? Well, there was a purpose for the name tag on his desk.

Smiling kindly, he said, "Take a seat, Ms. Haruno."

I bowed politely, and took the seat across from him. To be quite honest, I didn't feel that nervous . Park-san, had calm aura around him that eased me a lot. It's because of his aura I fell as though I got a chance with this job.

"You know you don't have to hide what you look like in this office. Please, take off your mask, hat, and glasses. I also find it quite rude to not know what a possible future employ looks like," he said. He just had to point out my shades, mask, and hat, didn't he? Well, I guess I got no other choice but to do the polite thing and do as he says. I guess the only good thing that will come out of this is that it shows I follow orders.

Taking off what he told me to, I revealed my emerald green eyes, facial features, and my now waist length cherry blossom thick hair. I wasn't surprised to see his shocked face, when he saw unique features. I'm used to it by now. "Ahem, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am nineteen years old, have a unique type of training under my belt," I said.

Getting over his shock, he quick put back the professional, and calm aura around him. "Yes, now it says here that this is your first job, yes? Tell me why I should hire you. What and who will you exactly be in this company?"

"Well you see, I have been trained in a unique art of self-defense at a very. I have a strong background in the importance of teamwork. In fact, I trained with many people who were either on different teams, and with a team of my own. I was also taught medical techniques that could come in handy in case any of my charges are hurt. My trainers have disciplined me to take orders diligently. I am often told that I am very protective of those I care about and willing to do anything for them. Even if it means my own life. I work hard at what I do. If you are to hire me, you will have someone who will not only work hard to protect her own charges, but as well as those around her," I finished.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell him what I can do without giving to much information? Allow me to be the first to tell you, it is hard! He just kept looking at me, as if he were looking into my soul. Then he got this weird smile on his face and said, "Ah, yes. I am sure you are capable of all these things, Ms. Haruno. However, you forget to mention your _special_ capabilities. For instance, you little disappearing act on the roof of _my_ building."

Oh, shit. He must have saw that video of me. Great. Just Great! Now what he'll do is call some secret service agents, and have them take me away and-

"Hired"

My thoughts were immediately stopped when he said that. Did I just hear him correctly? Did he really say what I think he said?

"I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that? I want to make sure my ears are not deceiving me," I said.

To this he just chucked a little, finding my response somewhat humorous, and repeated what he said. I really couldn't believe it, so I just asked, "Really? So you're not going to call some agents or something and have them take me away?"

Smiling he said, "If I wanted you taken away, I would have already done it by now. I understand that you have secrets, secrets you are not willing to share. However, if these secrets of yours will endanger any of my staff, know that you will be out," he got up from his seat before he continued, "You start tomorrow, and don't be late. Would want to make a bad impression, wouldn't we?"

Shaking my head, I got up, bowed, and left the room. Here I thought he was kitten, but who knew the kitten held a roaring tiger on the inside. I now know not to cross him, and need to be extra careful.

When Sakura was out of the building, she left all that happed in J.Y Park's office stay in that office, and welcomed the over flowing amount of joy take over. She had _finally_ found a job! Quickly, making her way home, she burst through their apartment doors, and announced she had found a job. Hunter taking immediate joy to this, ran over and hugged Sakura while yelling, "Now I no longer feel like I am supporting a freeloader!"

Sakura knew Hunter was just joking, but still took little offense to the comment. In fact she pulled back from the hug, and lightly punched Hunter's arm. Turning her back away from hunter she said, "I am l=mot a freeloader. I am simply a person who observes, while the other person does most of the work, and then tells them whether or not they need to do it again"

"So a freeloader," hunter said with a sly smirk.

Sakura, deciding to me the "mature" one, said, "So what are we having to eat? Is it the magnificent carne asada you told me about!?"

Looking to my friend I could help but think about how strange she was. One minute she feels one thing and then goes on about food. Yup, that is Sakura Haruno. Well, that is after I made her some of my homemade Mexican dishes.

I nodded yes to her request on the carne asada. Hell, I even let her invite Namjoon. This my treat to her for getting a job. Though I do hope he doesn't bring along his group members. It's not that I don't like them, it's just one time they got a little too wild that not even eomma Jin could stop them! They wrecked my house, that is why I now live in an apartment.

Walking to the kitchen I, got all the ingredients I would need, and made my way to the balcony where I had a grill set up for these kinds of occasions. After while of grilling the carne asada, I head the doorbell ring, and Sakura imminently got off the phone I got her, and opened the door. Looking through the glass sliding door, I saw my worst fear become reality. Yes, all the members of BTS were in my apartment.

I really hope this doesn't end like last time. I then put all my focus back to my carne asada, not knowing I would regret it.

V had manage to come through my sliding doors without a sound, and hugged me from behind. It scared the bageebers out of me! In fact, I even managed to burn myself! Why V? I thought you loved me!

V quickly let go of his friend, and took her hand to look at the burn she now had because of hm. The other members and Sakura quickly came over to them, after hearing Hunter yell of pain. They all saw the burn she had. This had caused the medic part of Sakura to take over, and move everyone out of the way as she took Hunter to the bathroom, to heal it out of prying eyes.

"Aish! You should be more careful. You are so lucky I'm a medic ninja, you know that. This is at least a second-degree burn," Sakura said, as she channeled her chakra through her hands to heal Hunter's wound. Hunter just looked at her friend blankly in the eyes, and nodded. After healing the wound, they went out of the bathroom, only to see BTS behaving, and Suga watching the Carne asada.

Namjoon quickly got up to check on his friend to make sure she was all right. However, as he got up, he managed to knock down a glass vase that was one innocently sitting on the coffee table.

"Hehe, Oops…"

"Really dude? Really," Hunter asked, as Namjoon just scratched the back of his head nervously. The other members quickly taking notice of the two girls arrival all got up to make sure Hunter was okay. V being the first to get to them, hugged hunter and apologized. He truly felt bad for what he had caused. If only his alien friends would help him turn back time. Taking her hand again he noticed the burn mark was no longer there! In fact nothing was there, not even a scar!

"There's nothing. What exactly did she do in the bathroom," V asked.

"Let's just say she knows _very_ advanced medical procedures, and leave it at that," hunter concluded, while taking the tongs from Suga, and getting back to grilling the carne. There was a little bit of a awkward silence after that, but Namjoon being the first to break it, decided to introduce his group members.

"So Sakura, I want to introduce you to my group members, V, Suga, Jungkook, jamless Jimin, An Jin. Guys, this is the girl I tutored, Sakura," he introduced.

"Hold up. Group members? What are you guys? Some famous people," sakura questioned, as she gave them a humorous laugh. This in turn had shocked the members of the infamous BTS. Well, all except Namjoon.

"Quick alfa position! GO!" Jimin yelled.

They all (expect Namjoon, he would never take orders for someone so jamless) got into cute and sexy positons, while introducing themselves as a group. To say the least, Sakura wasn't that impressed. Especially, when Jimin yelled at Namjoon for not listening to him. It was quite the argument.

"Hey guys, the carne asada's…" Hunter trailed off. Narrowing her eyes, she set down at the table, and walked over to Namjoon and Jimin. Seeing the 5 foot 3 ½ inch, nineteen-year-old girl, looking at them with a unreadable expression was enough to tell them it was best to stop the argument. The last time she looked at them like that was when they messed up (to say the least) her house. She then grabbed them by the ears, and looking back to the rest of the group, she said with a smile, "Carne asada's ready. If you're hungry it's on the table, along with some rice, salad, homemade salsa, and agua fresca."

She then began to put Jimin and Namjoon in timeout in different corners of the room. The rest, deciding it was every man for themselves left then, and went to eat. It happened to be a good feast, and they began to learn a lot trivial things about each other, such as their favorite color.

"Sakura, where are you working at? You never told me when you got home," Hunter asked. This had caught everyone's attention. BTS knew this was a celebration feast, but they didn't know it was for Sakura getting a job. In fact, they thought it was because their album, Wings, had done a good job.

"Well, you are now looking at an employ of JYP entertainment" she said proudly. She had expected everyone to be proud, and congratulating her, but the faces of everyone around the table only showed shock.

"You got a job at JYP entertainment? Are you a trainee, or what," asked Namjoon.

"'No, a bodyguard. I guess they needed someone to protect one of their idols, and I happened to the most qualified," she said looking at Hunter, dead in the eye. She knew Hunter would notice the slight change of tone when she said "qualified," and that she would know that he knows her secret.

Hunter sat up a little straighter, and said, "Well, that's good, but please be careful. The tiger's den may seem empty for now, but beware it may come back with hunger."

Jin, being the eomma of the group, took notice of the seriousness between the two girls, and suggested that they leave after Namjoon and Jimin eat. I mean, they only just got out of timeout. As the group was about object, he gave them a look that told them that there was no room for arguments.

Having finished the meal quickly, Hunter got up from her seat, and packed up some of the leftovers, then gave them to Jin.

"Thank you for coming, and be careful on your way back to the dorm," Hunter warned, with concern swimming around her eyes. She truly cared for these boys. Sure, they could be loud, and may have destroyed her house, but she loved them none the less. That was why she only showed them tough love, for it was the only love she could show, but there were occasional times when she would show them love that wasn't so tough.

Putting his arm lazily around her shoulders, Suga said, "Aish. Look at you? You're finally showing you care for us. Don't worry, we'll get back safely. Then again, why wouldn't we? We are manly men."

"'Manly men' my ass. I don't see a man in sight, the only thing I see is a pretty pink princess, tht somehow became the mother of six kids," Hunter said, as took his arm off her shoulders, and playfully punched him.

"HEY," shouted the members of BTS, as Sakura giggled at the exchange.

"Sakura, please don't tell me you agree with this girl. We are manly, right," V asked, as the rest of BTS, and Hunter looked at her. She didn't know which side to be on side to be on. I mean with the puppy eyes that BTS was giving her, and her mischievous side wanting to side with hunter; it was a hard decision. So, she settle with pretending to be sleepy.

"Wow, um, won't you look at the time? I should be heading to bed now, because you know work the next day. I wouldn't want to be late on the first day, so goodnight," said, as she ran back into the apartment before anyone could stop her.

When she was safe inside, she went into her bedroom, and flopped on her bed. It seemed like all energy she had before, seemed to vanish as her eyes closed and let sleep take over. It would truly be a long day tomorrow.

The next day when Sakura woke up, she looked at the time and sleepily said, "Huh, won't you look at that, it is only 6:30 a.m. and work start at 7:00."

She then shut her eyes once more, before realization struck her.

"OH SHIT! I only got 30 minutes to get ready," she yelled.

She ran to her closet, grabbed the first thing she saw, got towels, and then ran to the bathroom to take a 15-minute shower. When she came out she had already dried her hair, and brushed her teeth.

"Hunter, I'm running a little late! Quick, pack me some lunch, and let's get going," Sakura yelled, as she was putting on her shoes. When she finally got them on she turned toward her friend only to be greeted with a smirk, and a brown bag with her name scribbled across it.

"I think I'm one step ahead of you sleepy head, and you're lucky J.Y. Park oppa was nice enough to fix that media mishap you've been having. He told the media that it was a stunt act they were testing out," Hunter said, before continuing, "Now get out of here, before your late."

Smiling, Sakura hugged her friend, took the bag with her lunch, and ran out the door to start her first day of work.

In his office stood seven talented boys. He had told them a little bit about their new body guard, but he may have left some details out. For instance: the guard's gender, looks, and name. What? He needs to have some fun too. I mean, he is J.Y. Park.

"Hyung, come on! Can you please, tell us his name at least? I'm dying of suspense," Jackson whined, followed by the rest of the members of Got7.

"Oh, so they thing their new guard's a boy," J.Y. Park thought amusingly.

However, his amusement was somewhat cut short when his phone rang. Picking it up, his secretary had informed him that the new guard had arrived. Telling the secretary to send the new guard up, he looked to the clock, he thought how luck the girl was, because a minute later and she would have been late, and most likely out of a job. (To him punctuality is everything.)

"This is going to be a quite amusing encounter," he thought, while letting out a chuckle.

Looking over to the seven boys, he gave them a look that told the boys to straighten up and look approachable. That was all it took for them to get in a serious attitude.

Not long after, they heard a knock at the office door. The anticipation the boys where holding in was almost unbearable, and when JYP gave their new guard the ok to come in. Oh, they were about to explode. You see, when JYP told them he found them a guard, they couldn't help but imagen the type of guy he was.

Jackson thought it would be a playful, and funny guy, who would work out with him. Bambam thought the new guard would also be funny, but a dab addict like himself. JB saw more of a buff guy. Jin Young saw a man who is more than capable to protect his children. (After all he is the mom of the group, and knowing how much trouble his boys get into, the guard needs to be beyond capable.) Yugyeom saw a pranking buddy. Mark saw more of the quiet guy who stood in the background, and appeared when needed. In other words, a ninja. As for Youngjae, well he saw a chill dude who just rolled with the flow.

It was certainly obvious that they were not expecting a girl with pink hair, that was tied in a ponytail, to walk through those doors.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir," the girl apologized, as she bowed.

"No need to apologize," JYP said as he got up from his chair, before continuing, "I would like to introduce you to your charges."

Walking over to her, he put a hand on her mind back, and guided her to meet the seven boys.

"Boys, this is your new body guard, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is JB, Mark, Jin Young, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom."

"Come and get it! We're GOT7," the group introduced, despite their overbearing shock.

"Nice to meet you guys," Sakura said, with a polite smile. She knew they were shocked to see a girl, with pink hair none the less, walk through the door instead of a muscular guy with a strict face. However, she would admit it was funny seeing their face when she walked through the door. Even J.Y. Park agrees, if the amused smile on his face was anything to go by. Heck, one member, Jackson, did a double take, and once he confirmed his eyes were not deceiving him, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Well, you all should get going, and practice is canceled today. You should all get to know each other, bond over a nice cup of coffee or tea, chitchat and what not. Oh, and boys, don't get rid of this one like you did with the last one. In fact, he's still in counseling," J.Y.P said, with a look that kind of terrified the boys.

When they were all outside of the office, they decided to walk to their practice room and hang out in there. They also figured it would be a good place to get to know their new guard, and maybe test her capability. Oh, the boys were going to have fun with this one.

* * *

 **Jackson: What's up! It's your boy, the wild and sexy, Jackson Wang! Please hold the applause. You know what, don't, applaud, because I am amazing. ;)**

 **Dark: Jackson! What are you doing? You are suppose to be giving the disclaimer, not whatever you were doing!**

 **Jackson: Come on, I'm just trying to get attention! Besides the ladies love me. *Looks at the readers and winks***

 **Dark: Aish, what am I going to do with you?**

 **Jackson: Nothing, because you love me.**

 **Dark: I wonder sometimes...**

 **Jackson: What is that suppose to mean! I am Fabulous! *strikes a pose***

 **Dark: Hajima. *looks to him and sees him doing the choreography to " _stop stop it",_ and humming it.***

 **Dark:** **Just do the thing. this took many days to write, and it took up six pages in my word document. So just please do the thing.**

 **Jackson: *stops* Anything for the pretty lady. ;)**

 **Dark: *mumbles* what a flirt.**

 **Jackson: What was that?**

 **Dark: Nothing, just do the thing, before I decide to call to call Jin Young and tell him you are not behaving!**

 **Jackson: Ok, no need to go that far! *looks worried, and then clears his throat* Dark does not own GOT7, nor does she own Naruto. All rights go to their respectful owners. Also, please vote on who you would like Sakura to end up with. The pairing rests in your hands! Votes will end on March 19, her birthday, so VOTE. The poll is on her profile to go! JUST DO IT! *Clears throat on again* On a side note REVIEW!**

 ***Their song " _A"_ begins to play, so Jackson and I decide dance our way out***


	4. Chapter Four: Getting to Know You (Peek)

Chapter Four: Getting To Know You (Preview)

Fourteen dark orbs bore into my own, as they surrounded me. Scratch that. Evalulate me. Sure I may seem highly underestimatable with blossom pink hair, emeral eyes, slightly round face, and somewhat veritally challenged. Not to mention I don't look like I can lift a box three times my weight.

Little do they know that, I can send a man more than ten times my weight to America and back. Haha!

"So..."

 _'Ah, so the leader of the group is taking charge,'_ I thought.

Inwardly I was smirking, but on the outside I presented myself as a innocent young audlt girl, who couldn't hurt a fly. What can I say? I like fucking with people's perceptions of me. It helps them not to see what's on the outside and me with deception. It's a win win if you ask me.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself. Since you will be with us until our scheduals are complete," JB said, somewhat awkwardly.

He honestly couldn't help it. He thought that this child, who's smaller than Jackson was going to protect and spend most of her day with them. She's going to see who they are on and off the stage. If she doesn't end up like the last person assigned to be their bodyguard, she'll learn what makes them tick. Not to metion esscort them to their dorm at the end of the day, check it out before they enter, and see what a seven male dominate living space looks like. Speaking of the door, he wondered if Jinyoung had cleaned his room and picked up his socks...

Sakura sat up a little strighter, and cleared her throat before asking, "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Well, how about the basic info. Your likes dislikes, hobbies, age, so on and so fourth," said the prince looking guy. Like seriously, he could have been pulled out of a fairytale book.

"Yeah, what Jinyoungie pabo said!"

' _Oof. Poor that daddy long leg boy is going to regret that statement later I bet.'_

Clearing her throat, and trying to push back the memory of Team 7's first introduction she said, "You alreay know my name thanks to J.Y. Park-nim, I'm nineteen years old, i have a lot of like, few dislikes and too many hobbies to possibly list."

At my intoduction I couldn't help the eye closing smile that graced my face.

 _'Kakashi-sensei, I hope I did you proud.'_

Sakura was being and if this weren't real life the members of GOT7 were sure as hell that she would have flowers surounding her very being.

~~~

 **Dark: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but all for good and personal reasons I swear. Anyways, this is just a quick preview of the fourth chapter. It's not much, but I hope it gives you peace of mind thay I am going to continue writing and update ASAP.**

 **Sakura: So does this mean your back?**

 ***Sakura, GOT7, BTS and all the others from my other works look at me with hopeful eyes.***

 **Dark: *I smile politely back at them* Well, not completely, but slowly and surely I am coming back. I just need you guys and the readers to be pacient with me.**

 **Jinyoung: We understand. Just don't forget about us, ok? *he hugs me and I hug him back***

 ***Eveyone then joins in for a big group hug (readers are more than welcome to join in it)***

 **Dark: I won't, I promise. *we all break away from the hug***

 **Namjoon: You know, there is a lot of spelling mistakes on this.**

 **Dark: *sighs* I know Joonie, but I am doing this on my phone and yeah. Besides, It's only a rough draft, so I'll fix later as I finish it! Now Sakura, do you mind doing the honor of doing the disclaimer?**

 **Sakura: *Smiles* I'd be honored. *truns toward the readers* Dark doesn't own Naruto or GOT7.**

 **Dark: Thanks Sakura. Before I go I want to adress you, the readers/fans of the story as something as a whole. I'll put up a poll of possible names, as soon as I figure it out on the app. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you all guys are healthy and living life too its fullest. Also stream GOT7's comeback MV, " _Miracle_ "! See you next time! *waves***


End file.
